The Unbroken Stray
by There-goes-the-quiet
Summary: Destiny is bound to trap an Inugami to the force which will go to any extent to understand who she is. As suspicions come and go amongst the Shinsengumi, time will only tell whether her past and fears will catch up to her. Saitou X OC


**Undergoing a major rewrite folks who have already read the 7,000 some odd words. Yeah, I decided to give this another go because I listened to the OP of hakuouki and it reminded me of this and the story I wanted to make for the OC. And now I'm having 2nd thoughts. After rereading this I felt like vomiting all over myself for how bad it was and how not developed the OC was as well so I'm gonna tweak a few things, keep this yadda yadds. I;m sorry for leaving you guys hanging for...a while. but I promise I'll get to editing. **

**Anyways: DISCLAIMER(And the only disclaimer)I own nothing but the OCs**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

If the circumstances were different, she would have laughed. Possibly so hard, her giggles would have turned into wails and her wails turning into howls. But, of course, she was above that. After all, being raised in an environment where humor didn't exist had indefinitely taken a toll on her self control. So she resorted to staying silent, and tried with all her inhuman might to not reveal her distaste toward the humans hording around her.

The interrogation that was supposed to go as planned and uncomplicated turned out to be an utter waste of time. She hadn't even announced her name and these uptight Shinsengumi lackeys had gone straight to the questions she hoped not to answer.

Briefly, she considered hurtling past the shoji screens and jumping the hedge that surrounded the area and chase after the setting sun like she had initially planned; but then she'd be accommodating the self fulfilling prophecy of her truly being a dog running with her tail between her legs.

"I don't think these questions are necessary, _Vice_-Captain." She interrupted, curtly. The assembly of men sharply turned their heads in her direction (Not like that their prying eyes weren't already trying to dissect her) and finally saw her as something more than an unexpected nuisance. "With all due respect," she began with a mock bow of her head, "Interrogating me won't make your men feel any more at ease in my presence than they are now."

In return for their blatant scrutiny of her, the young woman turned a very critical eye towards every one in the room, stopping on one particular individual who dared to stare at her with equal ferocity and adding, "I'm sure you still have more boring questions to ask of me such as why I am here, what did I see, and the list is endless."

The holder refused to drop his gaze and she inwardly bristled at the challenge. Nevertheless, she still spoke, slowly, "Unfortunately, I don't want to provide you the answers you're looking for."

With that she moved to stand, dismissing the silent stare down with the man in front of her. But as she expected, she found that the entire gathering of humans had stood at attention drawing their weapons in her direction.

"That isn't an option, woman." The Vice-Captain narrowed his eyes, looking down upon her as though she were beneath him. "As long as the issue of that blood in the street remains unsolved and you being the only witness and suspect of that scene, you are a danger and I cannot allow you to leave simply because you are daring enough to not answer my questions!"

_How dare he?_ She scowled, a predatory glint hidden in her glare. _A danger?_ How could he assume she didn't have half the brains to be as smart enough to know not to prey on the likes of humans like them?

Instantly she realized that these men were still ignorant of what she really was. If they had, then she would've smelt the very hate that humans were bred from.

_No_, her secret was still safe. The secret of her family was still sheltered under the rubble time had covered it with. No one, not even a human could unveil what is long since buried.

Finally, letting her resolve crack only just enough to reveal the curve of her mouth, she calmly responded to the man beside her. "I'm a danger? That's hardly fair to say when there's nine of you and one of me."

"Don't play stupid, miss. It will hardly do you any good." said the man who often wore his mischief on his sleeve. She would have expected him to grin playfully at her, but she only saw grim intensity filter through his stare.

Then at that moment, the young woman felt something stir in her chest at the realization that she didn't belong here. That she had nowhere to belong to. That she had to keep moving. That she had to run away. Because she couldn't stay here while the larger threat was out there tracking her down.

The flicker of fear in her eyes was misread, and the men in the room assumed that that was her sign of surrender. Luckily it did her more good than bad.

The Vice-Captain sighed and he attempted a slightly less stern tone that made the young woman's attention revert to the present. "If you tell us what happened, then maybe there is a chance for recompense."

"I…" She closed her mouth. Playing the fool would hardly get her anywhere, she thought. As much as she hated to comply under the terms of humans, she also cherished their unexpected mercy endlessly; so, she nodded, silently trying to push down the fear of her impending fate.

"Thank you," she replied, bowing to him from her position on the floor but inside she was not at all grateful.

She knew she wouldn't concede for long. Arakaki Tsukiko was raised to never cower under the shadow of man; a mistake her ancestors had made when they were nothing but lowly servants passed down from one generation of mortal filth to the next.

These men will regret ever interfering.

They will all be dead before the week was over.

XXXXXXXX

Hope yalls are confused. Don't worry it'll clear up. Just a preview of how much I'm going to change. Ok so yeah, uhm I feel really un-creative right now, but I'm willing to take suggestions on who Tsukiko should be paired up with. As much as I'm lovin Saito I can't really come up with anything. Sorry for ruining your hopes previous readers. I love you all I really do but I'm coming down with writer's butt block and I could use a few collaborating ideas. If you've got anything interesting PM me, PLEASE. I'm even re-watching hakuouki cuz I need something inspiring to pop up. but notta a thing there!

Luvs, until next chappie. TGTQ


End file.
